The tragedy of love
by DevilPrincessOfDarkWorld
Summary: I love you...Goodbye forever


Title: the tragedy of love

Genre: tragedy

Rating: T

Pairing: Poker Pair

Summary: _**Always remember I love you...Goodbye forever...**_

Disclaimer: Do not own -Man

A/ N: what's gotten into me these days... oh well I don't care as long as my writer's block won't come up I'm happy and another entry for Poker pair and advance happy B-day to Allen-Chan...

Saiaster this is for you...again and sorry if Allen died I kind of write death fics better than other genre's

Me: hey Earl go on a diet will you!

Earl: hey! Wait AM I really that fat? (Looks at Noah clan and nods)

Me: Any story request out there? One shots?

So then on with the story...

* * *

He just sat there his gaze never leaving the sight infront of him, letting a single tear fall not bothering to wipe it away, it breaks his heart just staring into that black slate that held undeneath it his beloved whom which was his first and last love and until now he remains truthful to even in death.

"3 years has passed since and still I really miss you, from your smile to your soft and tender touch, your soft hair, everything what made you unique." He said lovingly as he traced the name of his lover with pure endearment, and memories of the past started to drown him.

/ Flashback \

It started out as a simple lover's quarrel, and they always got through it every time but this time it was different, it resulted to a ratherly unpleasant news, the one which hadn't been expected.

"Are you seeing someone?" she suddenly asked her lover.

"What gave you that idea?"

"Don't avoid the question, answer me!" She demanded.

"I'm not seeing anyone, you're the only I love." He answered, and the other's face lit up in rage, pulling something out of her pocket and throwing it at her lovers face.

"Then explain that!" She yelled, now pain replaced her tone.

"It's all a misunderstanding." He tried to convince her.

"Don't fuck with me Tyiki! I know what it is!" she cried and left their apartment.

The said male was left alone not knowing what to do, he cursed himself, calming himself down he'll explain it to her tomorrow.

But he never had a chance to because apparently her uncle told him the she went out of the country and won't be back for a week, but never told him which country she went to, he let out a sigh and just wait for her to get back, but a week passed and she still hadn't turned up and he was getting worried and he had a feeling that something was not right, going to her uncle's house and asking about her a sad expression greeted him.

"I'm sorry but she is no longer here." He said in a sad tone.

"What do you mean?" the teen asked and the man only handed him a letter, taking it from the man and slowly opening the letter his eyes scanned it slowly, looking up at the man he forced a laugh and said

"This is a joke right? This a joke, this just can't be real." The other only shook his head.

"Come with me and I'll show you." He gestured and he complied, getting in the car and driving to the cemetery he led the lad to a grave with a black marble tablet, bending down he scanned the name and indeed it was hers, how his heart ached so much and guilt and regret swallowed his entire being.

'What have I done?' he said to himself and then felt a warm hand on top of his shoulder, looking he saw the pained expression of the man who then spoke and gave him a piece folded pink paper.

"She was founded with this letter and it's for you." He only said, he took it with trembling hands, slowly opening it and slowly reading it, eyes darting back and forth, with each line his heart sank deeper and deeper into despair.

_**Dear Tyiki,**_

_**I'm sorry for what I did and I'm sorry for everything**_

_**I have always been happy with you **_

_**Thank you for always being there for me when I needed help or someone to talk to**_

_**I know I'm being selfish but maybe if I died you'd realize how much you love me**_

_**I'm really sorry, **_

_**Always remember I love you**_

_**...Goodbye forever for you will be the first and last person I have loved **_

_**Allen Walker**_

How he had cried at her grave and how he felt so angry with himself for doing this to her, leaving the teen to be with himself and his lover he made himself scarce.

/ End flashback \

Gently placing three white roses on her grave he slowly stood up and left the grave, wiping away a tear that had fallen. His life was never the same without her. Even if it's painful without her and how his heart ached for her and the pain and wound in his heart would never fade, it was all his fault for why this happened and yet even if this was a sad end he knows she will always be there by his side even in death and the warmness of her love will always be with him and also he had promised he'll move on and continue with live for her sake.

Walking away from her grave he whispered silently into the wind an apology and an I love you to his beloved.

written on the grave was a message:

You were our inspiration and our precious beloved and your memery will reamain with us forever.

sweet as sugar...pure as snow...like an angel that never falls...

=In every heartache there is always comfort and even in death our loved ones warmth will always be with us and it will never fade=

,,,fROM MY HEART...

-End-

* * *

Me: tragedy...but at least the ending made sense right?

Allen: oh well

Tyiki: *sniff* how sad

R&R please

Kitykazero


End file.
